Eternally and Forever
by BlueBird722
Summary: To avoid an eternity of hell and fear, she turns to the one man for help...a form of help that could tarnish their relationship.


You ever find yourself in a position where you both ship two characters and look upon them as a sibling relationship? These two resulted in mine. I did this out of the lack for smutty Cy/Rae and as a tribute to Fester0662's "Half a Man," which I hope will be updated and completed soon.

* * *

"Why me?" he asked staring at her in disbelief. He was sitting on her large bed after she requested his presence in her room-not tomorrow, not in two hours, but at the present. He never imagined why she would be in such a rush to talk to him.

The girl he labeled a little sister shifted on her pillow as if she was already regretting this request-or more specifically, requesting him to be the one. "I...I have to, you know? If I don't"-

"I understand," he said, "but...why me?"

She rubbed her cheek as if he slapped her and bit her lip before she looked at him in the eye. "Because...you're the one who understands. Garfield...is too immature and too young for this, Robin is already in a committed relationship, and you offer so much emotional support to me that…" She shrugged before she indicated she did not want to finish.

When she asked him to sit down, he grew uneasy until she warned him that, no matter how troubling, he could not leave the room nor leave her question unanswered. When she asked if he had lost his virginity before his accident, he admitted yes, as his girlfriends in school all wanted him to be their first times. He asked her why she would ask such a personal question. When she told him that if she did not find a "mate," or rather lose her purity, before her eighteenth birthday, an actual demon from Hell was going to find her, claim her, mate with her, and force her by his side.

The complication confused him, but when she showed him a vision of previous female demons who have undergone a possible fate of hers, he agreed to take her flower.

"Alright...so what's your plan?"

* * *

How to lure the other three out of the Tower was not an easy task. They thought of a possible "night off," but Robin was not one to take a night off, and even if he did he would wonder why two others would not join him and the other two. Then they considered allowing a small reunion with teams around the country, but...he was not one to pass up a free meal. Sighing, she found a small masquerade party in Gotham on Saturday, bought three tickets, and gave them to her friends, promising them to patrol the night. They would not be able to return until Monday night, as travel was difficult.

It seemed like forever, but at last only two-or three, as she found Silkie sleeping in the medicine cabinet-occupants occupied the tower.

In her private bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror, nervous about the entrance to her new life. She tugged on her hair-which touched her shoulders and the base of her neck to her collarbone. Most girls her age were happy to be plucked, she knew, but for her, this was something she wanted to do in order to avoid a life she did not want.

And to him...their sibling bond would probably deteriorate terribly.

Licking her lips, she pulled out the apple-flavored lip gloss that Star bought for her, applied a generous amount to her mouth, and stared at the bottle lavender and vanilla spray in her hand. She never wore perfume before, for even her soap was unscented. Nevertheless, she nearly used the entire bottle on her hair, her neck, her upper back, her arms, her shins, her cleavage, and under and on the swells of her breasts, suddenly visualizing his mouth on there.

The thought made her swallow, and she instantly regretted eating the nice lavish meal they consumed before.

* * *

Setting up the last candle in the room, plugging in the fake fireplace, dimming the lights to a dusk level, and adjusting the musical speaker, he wanted to back out of this whole deal.

First, he hadn't done this in years. He knew his father programmed him with a special sex device that would allow him to engage in intercourse, but this was not going to be as good as with his high school sweethearts. This was going to be stiff, awkward, terrible, because he hadn't done this in years, and the love between him and the woman in the bathroom-

"Are you ready for me?"

He put out the flame and turned to the woman in the doorway and his heart skipped a beat. The girl he considered a baby sister was dressed in a navy silk nightgown that clung to her body as if she painted herself the image of sleepwear. The skirt reached the very top of her thighs, and the material shone on the darkness like a glossy sea at midnight, beautiful but too beautiful to touch. The straps, he was convinced, were actually single strands of thread, but her bust seemed too tight for the gown, for the connection it had over her chest was tight enough for him to spot the small buds of her nipples under the clothing. As soon as he visually made out what were the small bumps where an infant would suckle from, he nearly jumped.

"Gee, Rae," he gasped looking her over from head to high heels. "You...You should...wear...yi-yi-yi…"

She smiled at his speechlessness, finally feeling a rose bloom in her chest that she was beautiful enough to steal a voice from even a strong-willed male.

He pressed PLAY, and she immediately heard sounds like it was raining outside. Every candle was lit, the room was dim, and the bed was already clean and impatient.

He slowly walked over to her and cupped her face in both hands. "So beautiful," he whispered. He had seen her physique with her cloak windswept, but it was like this sleepwear was revealing more attractiveness within her build. He noticed that the back of the gown touched the very small of her back and felt a small surge within himself.

He did the impossible and reconnected with a set of lips since high school.

She snaked her arm up his broad shoulder and buckled her knees as he leaned forward. Carefully, he lifted her off the ground and let her swing her legs around his waist. Her lips moved around his, and a sweet apple taste went down his throat.

He carried her to the bed and gently lowered her down, drinking in her skin's glow in the darkness. His finger skimmed down her side, obtaining a shiver from her, and snaked down to her most sensitive part of her body.

She took a deep breath at foreign contact. He adjusted himself in front of her on the bed, lifted her leg to his chest, and removed the black shoe she borrowed from her friend's closet.

She stared at him with misty eyes, and he compelled himself to look down into hers instead of what was likely visible under the gown. Once he removed her other shoe, he leaned to her again and kissed the side of her neck.

She groaned and closed her eyes, failing to move around her waist. He stroked her cheek as he kissed her neck and thought he was going to lose his sense of smell with her fragrance.

"Are you comfortable?" he whispered.

"Yes," she whispered.

"What do you want me to do next?" he asked.

Slowly she inched her shoulder towards him. "Take this off me," she sighed.

He pulled away, grabbed the hem of her nightgown, and slowly, in a way that made her tremble and feel more aroused, pulled the dreamy fabric off her body. She was in just a lacy black brassire.

Her skin glowed in the light as if glow-in-the-dark. He looked down at her almost-naked body, admiring her completely flat midsection and the hint of her sex, beckoning him for fulfillment. He was surprised to find that she was naturally smooth between her thighs, no roots or buds or traces of any hair below her belly. Probably something to do with demon heritage.

Her arms folded under her pillow, her toes shivering in the dark. Gently, he took her thighs in his hands and separated her legs as if he was a doctor preparing to examine her sex. From the way her thighs shook in his hands, he knew that she was growing uncomfortable. To make her feel less tense, he stroked down her inner thigh and laid his fingers over her pink skin.

She winced as he slid two fingers within her. She thought he would take his time and use one finger, but his fingers seemed to stretch her down there. "I want to give you a heads-up," he began. "How I will sexually go inside you will be much bigger and thicker. You will probably bleed."

"I know," she sighed. She did so much research-some of the personal stories plagued her mind all day-and was starting to think that maybe eternity as the mate of a fiery demon with likely a fire-hot organ would be better than this.

While his hand slowly began to arouse her, he leaned down to her chest and snaked his free hand under her back. She felt him unhook her undergarment and lifted her arms. Now she was completely naked in front of him, her nipples erect in excitement. He leaned down and kissed the swell of her round, fully matured breasts.

Her thighs trapped his hand, and her breasts wobbled against his mouth. "Oh, Azar," she gasped, moving her arms wildly under her pillow. He grabbed her wrists in one hand and kissed around her breasts before taking her left nipple between his lips.

Her panting hitched and her eyes rolled back into her head. Her belly was beginning to clench, and her chest was starting to sore, but she could not let go of the desire she felt growing within her as he sucked harder. "H-h-how...how do you..."

He kissed her chin and stared into her eyes while pinching and erecting both her nipples between his thumb and index fingers. "Do this in a tasteful way?"

"No," she whispered. "I mean to enter me..."

He reached down and he fidgeted with something that she could not see, but her neck was too sore for her to look down past her hairless folds of sensitive flesh. Taking a deep breath, she supported herself on her elbows and looked down, her breasts rolling from their stems in an alluring way for him.

She looked down at his version of an erection and her eyes slowly widen. He sensed her concern and reached forward to massage the back of her neck. She moaned and offered her breasts to him, as he immediately began to tug on and squeeze her right one. He stroked back her hair and held her down against the bed. "Keep your legs open for me," he instructed. He looked down at her oozing hole and carefully let the head meet her.

When she felt the first step, she felt a bitter coating in her throat. This was happening, and it was going to hurt so badly her screams would scare every living creature on Earth out into space.

He leaned down and kissed her just as he managed to push himself completely inside her, just as he would manage to in high school. She screamed against his mouth and trapped his waist against her thighs and his neck under her arms. His arms actually ached for her as he sensed pain wrack through her body and waited for her to adjust to his size.

Twelve minutes passed before she pulled her quivering lips away. "S-s-slowy...P-p-please…" she stuttered. He held down her vibrating shoulders and kissed her collarbone, inhaling her scent on her bosom, wanting to suckle the glands dry. He held her face above hers and rocked back and forth.

Her face seized up and her throat swelled at the movement, more pain than enjoyment growing. _How do people enjoy this?_! she mentally screamed. _It hurts so damn much!_ She took a deep breath and shut her eyes tight as he increased his speed and held her down by her shoulders.

"Eh, eh, eh, oh…" she uncomfortably hissed as her body struggled to fully welcome him. "Oh, Az...oh, it hurts…"

"Just a reminder," he said patiently, "this is your very first time, and it is always rough on new non-virgins."

As his pace increased, so did her panting. Her face was feeling hot, and her spine was aching from his thrusting and the state her body was currently in. "Oh, Az...oh, Azar…" She shut her eyes tight and her throat sealed.

"Who's"-_grunt_-"Azar?" he whispered as he hit a spot that made her wince.

"She"-_gasp_-"was the...woman-oh…-who raised me..." She painfully swallowed and gripped the sheets over her mattress-"when-oh, oh, oh!-when I...ever since"-_hiss_-"I was...born, oh my gosh oh my gosh"-

She softly cried out as he felt her convulse and around him and suck him in deeper. He looked into her eyes and saw a look of shock and need as her arms twitched underneath him. "Try...try doing it faster...I want to see...if it is as good...as other girls say…" She moaned, leaned her head back in a way that would have broken her backbone, and shut her eyes tight enough to give her a headache.

He was very lucky she requested speed, for he went faster and harder than he ever did. Her face expressed more distressed signs of pain and her breasts moved up and down, back and forth, more rapidly than before. He gave himself time to squeeze the lumps in his hands, almost feeling how soft and squishy they were, like his former girlfriends'.

He sensed her legs giving out, so he supported the back of her thighs on his hips and increased his speed until she whispered something.

"What...I didn't catch that, girl," he said rather loudly.

She screamed his name as her body reached its climax, startling her with a completely new reaction.

He went through his as well, and he briefly leaned down so her crushed her sweet, fully round bosom under his chest plate.

"Oh, oh…" she sighed, her skin glistening in the moonlight. "My stomach…"

"Congratulations," he whispered kissing her sternum and nipping the swell of her breasts. "You've just experienced your first orgasm."

He slid out of her with a slurping sound, leaving her silently begging for his warmth and sore. Had her thighs not felt like she was running around the world, she would have curled fetal position. Her arms moved over her head, giving him a new angle of her bosom, and a hungry desire to consume those lumps into his mouth.

His tongue traced down her ribcage and moved to her hipbone, swirling around the peak of her bone, and moving to her damp sex. "So smooth down there," he said lightly stroking the bleeding slit. "No trace of hair here at all, like a full human girl."

"I guess a perk to my half-demon heritage," she whimpered at the level of intimacy hanging over her mind. She curled her back and closed her eyes. "Ah...I need a chiropractor…"

"Stiff neck?" he asked kissing down her lips to her inner thigh, pleased with the visible action of her muscles tensing.

"Yes," she moaned. "And upper back."

He chuckled and pulled the blanket over her naked body, disappointed when she hid her chest under the comforter. He saw those breasts, so she should not have to hide them from him.

"Girl," he whispered leaning down, "how come you didn't explode something with your powers?"

A lazy smile etched her face. "I carefully mediated today," she said. "Those physical manifestations of my personality were...quite tame."

"Good night," he said kissing her forehead before he left to charge in his room. Although her thighs and stomach have never been so sore, she curled her upper body to a pillow, slid the comforter down to the middle of her wet thighs, and dreamed of her and him making love every second for all eternity...

* * *

She was still asleep when he woke up to prepare breakfast. By the time her was done, the food was on the table, and he felt less tense, he walked in to find her barely covered and asleep as a log. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the couch.

She woke up at one in the afternoon. It took her a while to gain the conclusion that she was cold and not in her room, but naked. Her arm was stiff, but she forced herself to heal her sore body and stiff thighs, deciding to wait until later to wash away the blood.

No longer feeling tense, she peeked from behind the sofa to find him impatiently at the table. She cleared her throat and he turned to her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked calmly.

"Better," she sighed crossing her arms over her chest and running her fingers through her tangled hair. "Mmmm...why am I naked?"

"I think you're more beautiful that way," he said. "Now hurry up before I finish your serving of real eggs and waffles and leave you nothing to consume."

She hid her chest under one arm and her crotch with the free hand before she carefully approached the table, him smirking at her weak attempt to cover herself. "Come on, girl, what's there to hide?"

She weakly sat down and let her arms spill from her sockets, allowing him to see his two jelly buddies from the night before. He kissed her cheek and slid a plate of breakfast to her.

"You look tired," he said observing her slowly eat.

"I am," she muttered. "Tea…"

He handed her a scalding cup, which she slowly sipped. "Wow...and I thought sex was more painful than what I concluded…" She rubbed her eyes and the side of her head in a way that made him flinch. The empath rubbed the back of her neck and yawned into her cupped hands.

"Believe me, girl-some movies may be restricted for nudity, but, as you've just experienced, it's more feeling and powerful, yet painful than what's portrayed."

The way she sleepily rubbed her face and raked back her rumbled hair made him miss the baby sister image he had before making her bleed. He sat back and reached forward to stroke her chin. "So...I made sure a demon from hell won't claim you, now what?"

She rubbed her neck and looked up, fidgeting with the ends of her hair. "Nothing. We live life as we want to...as in...we could be friends. We could continue...um, I guess…"

"Fucking our brains out?" he asked, delighted at her shiver.

She nodded, so he stood up and lifted her by the biceps. Her eyes snapped wider and he shifted her bridal style, using one arm to carry her. "Come on, girl, we're going to keep making love until my battery drains."

"Oh, no, I'm so tired," she whined, but he laughed, laid her head on his shoulder so her nose bounced off her knees, and he carried her up to her room, where between forty-eight hours she screamed his name ninety-six times, her heart strong enough to endure literally eternal sex.

Every moment she cried his name, he stopped to look at his baby sister so fragile, dependent, and blissed. He would enjoy the satisfaction he would give her until she rocked against him, purring, "Why have we stopped? Come on...please…" followed by a more intense orgasm.

* * *

On her eighteenth birthday, after the usual small party, cake, and loud music, she sat on the roof and looked at the sky for the brightest star. He requested to be at her side, but she said no, for they did not allow "outsiders" within hell. She curled with a cup of tea in her hands, brushing back her hair. She had let it grown longer over the past months, as the demons desired long hair, her ends reaching her shoulder blades.

The fire-bodied demons, like the ones at her father's side, shot down from the brightest star, eyed her carefully, and seized her arms in a way that stripped her of breath. The heat from the contact was burning her like fire in her body, and her hair was about to curl. The demon guards shot up to the brightest star and she kept her eyes closed, confident that this would not be the last time she would ever see Earth.

In the pit of eternal hell, more bodies of fiery guards kept their gazes on her, surprised that she was not struggling against her captivity. One guard shot a flame at her that moved around her entire body like a tornado, rendering her of all clothing and jewelry. The guards looked hungrily at the naked half-breed, and her captors dragged her down a rocky path to a small but rockier platform. The rocky and burning path made her feet bleed and bruise, and her joints were starting to cry for help.

On top of a large rock, like her father using the tower as a throne, the larger demon, with skin just as red at her father, frowned down at her and spoke something in what she called "demon tongue." The guards dropped her and she laid on her back with a painful thud. Four small flames swirled over her face and pinned her wrists and ankles, apart as she spread her legs in childbirth stance, to the ground.

A fifth flame circled her eyes and delicately touched her lips for about a minute, her eyes watering from a lack of blinking but an intense closeness of heat. The flame flew from her face, over her torso, and down to her sex, inserting itself inside her in a way that made her flinch.

It swam around in what would have been a womb before flying out and disappearing into thin air. The head demon growled at her and brushed her off, and all she had to do was close her eyes.

The guards returned her to Earth and dropped her into the ocean. She swam back up, phased into her room, toweled her hair while she slid on a new leotard, and glanced at her clock, feeling relieved that she was where she belonged...and all thanks to one of the greatest men ever. To thank him, she lured him into the old library to continue their affairs.

* * *

Secret: I'm not blaming TTG! for the cancellation of _Young Justice, _but at the same time I don't watch it because it's nothing like watching the original.


End file.
